The art of massage has long been used for relieving ailment of connective tissues on strained body parts such as but not limited to backs, shoulders, arms and legs. The massaging of the strained body parts, for example, may impart a modification to the connective tissues for diminishing the ailment, while also improving health of the connective tissues. The massage on the strained body parts may also help in effusing waste materials from the connective tissues and improve blood circulation therein, to further supplement health improvement of the connective tissues. Accordingly, numerous massaging devices are known in the art for massaging the strained body parts.
One such type of massaging device is a massaging ball. The massaging ball may be positioned between the strained body part and a firm surface. As an example, for accessing a user's back muscles, the user may lie down on the floor facing upwards and may position the massaging ball under the user's back, while lifting hips and balancing the user's bodyweight on his limbs. In this scenario, the massaging ball being compressed by the user's body weight, applies a pressure force on the user's back, for relieving the strained body part.
However, the aforementioned technique requires from the user a substantial amount of balance, strength and co-ordination for manipulating the user's bodyweight. Moreover, the device requires a substantial amount of mental concentration for manipulating the user's bodyweight, so that the massaging ball remains in the desired location. Additionally, the massaging ball may apply force equivalent to the weight of the user, which may be an excessive pressure resulting in nerve damage or bruised muscle and myofascial tissue. Furthermore, the massaging ball is typically spherical in shape, which requires a support from the user's hand for maintaining position of the massaging ball during the massaging event. Supporting the massaging ball during the massaging event may not be feasible in all occasions, particularly while trying to relocate the massaging ball to another strained body part.
In light of the foregoing discussion, a massaging device is required which can overcome the limitations stated above.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.